


I Got Down Your Weaknesses

by Lady_Amarant



Series: El Monstruo [2]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is Inhuman, Carlos is perfect, Cecil is Inhuman, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Amarant/pseuds/Lady_Amarant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was the Voice of Night Vale, after all. He knew what happened in the city limits.</p><p>Whether he wanted to or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got Down Your Weaknesses

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote a sequel. Oops. I just had this idea that the possibility that Carlos is inhuman is what attracted Cecil to him in the first place.
> 
> Title is also from "El Monstruo" by The Vincent Black Shadow

Carlos had indigestion again. Cecil could hear him in the bathroom, making soft pained noises and trying to hide it. He knew he shouldn't be listening in - his perfect Carlos was trying to hide how much it hurt to take their relationship this far - but he couldn't help it. He was the Voice of Night Vale, after all. He knew what happened in the city limits.

Whether he wanted to or not.

He knew from the moment he saw Carlos that he was perfect. That he was lovely, sculpted wonderfully, intelligent, and _hungry_. Oh, that hunger. It had rolled under his falsely human eyes, darker than anything than he could have hoped, and instantly snagged his heart. Such beauty, such inhumanity! Could there be anything more perfect than Carlos?

The light turned off as Carlos exited the bathroom, taking his spot next to Cecil on the bed. More than likely, he wouldn't get any sleep, while Cecil would pass out soon. He felt exhausted after that, after feeding Carlos's hunger. He always did. But he couldn't just let Carlos suffer another night alone. With an effort, Cecil rolled over, his nose bumping into that strong shoulder. He smiled a little, woozy, as he lifted an arm and gently started rubbing his scientist's stomach. There was a sound, a hitched noise like an aborted attempt at a name, and Cecil raised his head, shaking it slightly.

No. He leaned in, resting his third eye against Carlos's forehead. Don't talk. While he wanted to give him a kiss while he was here, it would be a bad idea. It would just make his indigestion worse. So instead, he offered affection without feeding his love, his perfection, while slowly starting to drift into sleep.

He would have to be careful the next morning. It was supposed to be a mauve sky tomorrow, and those never bode well.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I have a [writing Tumblr](http://arenotsilent.tumblr.com/) as well as a [everything else Tumblr](http://madimmunegenius.tumblr.com/).


End file.
